Mission Of Love
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Misi sepasang kekasih -Kim Jongin dan Wu Sehun-untuk mencari seorang pendamping bagi Wu Yifan. Duda keren kesepian yang berstatus sebagai daddy Sehun, orang yang selalu sukses menggagalkan acara kencan mereka. KaiHun & KrisHo. Yaoi! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon.**

 **Pair: KaiHun & KrisHo.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, dan Kata Tidak Baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1..**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Sehun, pemuda putih pucat keturunan China-Korea. Wajah cantik, badan tinggi langsing, dan mempunyai pinggul dan bokong yang besar. Hey, ini bukan mesum ya tapi kenyataan.

Coba saja kalian tanyakan pada setiap orang di Samezuoka High School tentang siapa Wu Sehun, maka tidak akan ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Yah, berhubung Samezuoka High School adalah sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki maka mereka akan mendeskripsikan seorang Wu Sehun dengan berbagai pandangan. Bagi lelaki _'lurus'_ mereka akan mengatakan, ' _Wu Sehun adalah anak yang pintar dan teman yang baik'._

Lain lagi bagi lelaki yang _'belok'_. Lelaki _'belok'_ berstatus uke pasti mengatakan _'Wu Sehun? Biasa aja tuh,_ _keren-an juga aku kemana-mana'_. Beda lagi sama komentar lelaki _'belok'_ yang status-nya seme, karena mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang Waw… parahnya.

Contohnya, _'Wu Sehun itu bokong-nya besar, pasti enak kalau di_ _ ***pipp***_ _dan di_ _ ***pipp***_ _'_ atau yang lainya ' _Bibir tipis Sehun pasti enak banget kalau menghisap_ _ ***pippp***_ _aku'_. Dan berhubung omongan mereka tidak cocok dengan mulut-mulut remaja, makanya kita harus melakukan sensor di beberapa bagian.

Intinya sih, Wu Sehun itu primadona banget. Banyak yang mengincar Sehun, ada para seme baik yang mengincar cinta-nya, ada seme jahat mengincar tubuh-nya, dan juga para uke mengincar _daddy_ -nya.

Nah loh, kenapa _daddy_ Sehun ikut terbawa-bawa kedalam masalah ini?

Pasalnya _daddy_ Sehun itu adalah seorang Wu Yifan, pengusaha sukses berkewarganegaraan China yang besar di Canada dan sekarang menetap di Korea # _rumit_. Yifan itu duda, duda keren lagi. Kalau di singkat jadi 'DuRen'.

Yifan juga kaya, dan wajahnya tampan banget, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dan yang paling penting adalah Yifan itu terlihat muda banget kayak pemuda usia 20 tahun-an padahal aslinya sudah hampir 38 tahun.

Sehun setiap hari selalu aja ngebawa beberapa surat cinta untuk di bawa pulang buat _daddy_ -nya, Sehun udah muak banget tapi apa mau dikata? Sehun itu anak yang baik dan dia tidak bisa menolak bila orang memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Untung aja di sisi Sehun ada seorang Kim Jongin, seseorang yang selalu membantu Sehun untuk menolak surat-surat itu. FYI, Kim Jongin itu adalah kekasih Sehun.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan, pewaris satu-satunya dari perusahaan terkenal Kim Corp. Jongin itu lelaki yang 'agak' sedikit nakal, dan terkesan _bad boy_.

Dan karena itulah, walaupun para seme di Samezuoka High School punya banyak pikiran kotor buat Sehun, tapi tidak pernah ada yang berani mewujudkannya.

Mereka masih mau hidup lama, dan dengan menjauhi seorang Wu Sehun adalah salah satu alternative-nya. Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Jongin itu protektif banget sama Sehun dan nyatanya Jongin pernah mengirim lima anak ke UGD –karena patah tulang dan geger otak- karena kedapatan sedang menggoda Sehun.

" _Babe_ , ayo kencan sepulang sekolah."

Jongin merangkul bahu Sehun dengan mesra, mereka melintasi koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Siswa-siswa disana hanya bisa menelan ludah karena iri, apalagi sesekali bibir nakal Jongin -yang sialnya sangat sexy itu- mengecup pipi putih Sehun ataupun telinganya.

"Maaf ne Jonginie, _daddy_ bilang mau menjemputku nanti." Sehun menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Jongin menghela nafas pasrah, kalau begini jadinya mereka tidak akan pernah pergi berkencan sampai kapanpun karena Yifan selalu saja menggagalkannya.

Dua minggu yang lalu kencan mereka gagal karena Yifan tiba-tiba 'sakit'. Satu bulan yang lalu kencan mereka gagal karena Yifan mendadak 'sakit' lagi. Pokoknya Yifan selalu bisa menggagalkan rencana kencan mereka.

" _Babe_ , kapan kita bisa kencan kalau begitu? Paman Yifan selalu menggagalkan nya." Jongin merajuk.

"Entah lah, _daddy_ hanya kesepian dan takut aku meninggalkannya." Sehun berucap lembut.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun pun sebenarnya sudah amat sangat jengah karena Yifan. Dimulai dari ia tiba-tiba menjadi kurir dadakan untuk menyampaikan surat teman-temannya pada Yifan, sampai kencannya dengan Jongin yang selalu bisa di gagalkan.

Sehun hendak marah, tapi dia bisa apa? Yifan sangat menyayanginya dan Sehun tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Sehun tahu, Yifan hanya kesepian sejak ibunya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker. Sejak saat itu, Yifan hanya memfokuskan diri untuk bekerja dan merawat Sehun yang masih berusia 7 tahun.

Dan sekarang Yifan hanya mempunyai Sehun, makanya pria China itu takut kalau anak satu-satunya itu meninggalkannya.

"Kesepian ya?" Jongin menggumam.

Tiba-tiba wajah Jongin berubah cerah dan berhenti berjalan, ia menghadapkan tubuh Sehun menghadapnya lalu mengguncang bahu kekasihnya itu dengan brutal hingga Sehun terhentak-hentak.

"Yak, KIM JONGIN." Sehun berteriak.

"Maaf-maaf, hehehe…"

Jongin malah tertawa, ia melepaskan guncangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar seolah telah menemukan harta karun yang di tinggalkan Gol D. Roger –One Piece.

" _Babe_ , kamu bilang paman Yifan kesepian kan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ya."

"Bgaimna kalau kita mencarikan paman Yifan seorang kekasih?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya.

Dan Sehun terdiam dan mencerna ucapan Jongin. "Kamu yakin?"

"Sangat yakin ." Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi aku enggak mau jadi Cinderella yang punya ibu tiri jahat." Sehun mempoutkan bibir _sexy_ -nya.

Jongin gemas bukan kepalang, makanya dia segera mengecup bibir Sehun dan melumatnya sebentar.

"Ughhh, jangan cium sembarangan." Sehun merajuk.

"Maaf deh, abis aku gemas banget sama kamu _babe_." Jongin tertawa malu.

"Lagian mana mungkin sih aku ngebiarin kamu jadi Cinderella, nanti kalau ibu tiri kamu jahat biar aku yang menghadapinya." Jongin menepuk dadanya.

"Yakin nih?"

"Tentu aja, lagian kan kita bisa nyari orang yang bener-bener baik buat pasangan paman Yifan." Jongin memberi usul.

"Ya udah aku setuju deh." Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi, kita harus benar-benar menyeleksinya sebaik mungkin."

"Oke."

Dan Jongin tersenyum senang karena setelah Yifan punya pasangan, maka kencannya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah terganggu. Muehehehe….

Eitsss, jangan berpikir kalau Jongin itu licik ya.

Dia bukan hanya memikirkan untuk keselamatan kencannya saja, tetapi juga untuk Sehun dan Yifan.

Sehun memang banyak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang lain, dari _daddy_ -nya, dari kekasihnya, dari teman-temannya, tapi Jongin juga tahu kalau Sehun juga butuh kasih sayang dari seseorang yang berperan sebagai seorang ibu.

Dan untuk Yifan? Yah sebagai sesama lelaki dewasa, Jongin mengerti kalau Yifan pasti butuh seorang istri untuk di _***pippp***_ dan di _***pippp***_. Yah omongan Jongin juga keluar jalur, makanya terpaksa di sensor.

Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jongin akan mencarikan sosok yang benar-benar sesuai untuk menjadi seorang ibu bagi kekasihnya yang masih manja ini. Dan sebagai calon menantu yang berbakti, Jongin akan mencarikan seorang istri yang _body_ -nya aduhai untuk Yifan agar puas kalau lagi _***pippp***_. Kekekkeke….

Maka, pencarian calon pendamping untuk Yifan pun di mulai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END..?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon.**

 **Pair : KaiHun & KrisHo**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Humor.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Typo, dan Kata Tidak Baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Jongie.." – _Wajah imut terkesan penasaran._

"Hum..?"

"Apa kau mencintai Sehunnie..?"

"Tentu." – _Mengangguk mantap_.

"Sekalipun _daddy_ -nya galak..?"

"Yup, sekalipun paman Yifan galak."

"Biarpun _daddy_ -nya selalu mengacaukan kencan kalian..?"

"A-ha, Biarpun paman Yifan selalu mengacaukan kencan kami."

"Hahhhhhh….." – _Menghela nafas berat._

"Kenapa..?" – _Mengerenyitkan alis bingung._

"Hanya kasihan melihat kisah cinta kalian."

"Hey, jangan begitu. Sebentar lagi kami bisa berkencan dengan leluasa kok."

"Hah..?"

"Yup, hehehe. Kami berencana mencarikan paman Yifan seorang kekasih." – _Terkekeh licik._

"Errrr, bukan ide yang buruk. Tetapi, dimana kalian akan mencarinya…?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kisah cinta anak mu ini sebentar lagi akan mulus. Papa….."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yifan menuangkan susu vanilla kedalam mug bergambar rillakuma imut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa lucu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada benda imut seperti ini di dalam kediaman yang hanya berisikan dua orang lelaki? Sepertinya Wu Sehun adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini.

Sepanjang ingatan duda tampan beranak satu ini, dari dulu sang putra memang tidak menyukai hal-hal keras yang identik dengan seorang pria. Sehun cenderung memiliki sifat lembut, penyayang dan juga wajah cantik turunan dari mendiang istrinya.

Bila anak lelaki lain seusianya menyukai motor besar untuk dijadikan kendaraan agar terlihat keren, maka Sehun di usianya yang mencapai angka 16 masih memilih di antar jemput olehnya ataupun Jongin kemanapun. Sehun menyukai benda-benda lucu dan imut, ia mempunyai banyak bantal dan boneka di kamarnya sementara remaja lelaki seusianya mungkin lebih memilih mengkoleksi _Action figure._

Yifan terkekeh dalam hati, membayangkan Sehun cukup membuatnya terhibur. Sehun itu cukup berani, maksudnya berani tampil beda. Yifan tak pernah melupakan ketika ia dipanggil kesekolah Sehun karena putranya itu mengecat surai sewarna malamnya dengan warna pelangi, yang dimaksud Yifan adalah benar-benar warna pelangi –Merah, Kuning, Hijau, Biru, Ungu-.

Gara-gara insiden itu juga, Yifan hampir meratakan gedung Samezuoka High School karena kepala sekolah botak itu dengan berani mengatai Sehun sebagai anak yang mempunyai selera Abnormal. Namun, daripada meratakan sekolah itu dan menelantarkan para murid, Jongin malah memberinya ide yang cukup bagus dan masuk akal yaitu membeli 75% saham sekolah itu dengan harga yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Dengan begitu, Sehun bisa menggangti warna rambutnya kapanpun dan dengan warna apapun tanpa khawatir teguran lagi. Lagipula, Yifan yakin kalau putranya bukanlah remaja yang akan memanfaatkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan orang tuanya demi kepentingan dan kesenangan semata.

Tap Tap Tap…

Melamunkan Sehun sukses menyedot seluruh perhatian Yifan, sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau sang objek yang dilamunkan sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

" _Dad.._ "

Suara lembut Sehun menarik kembali atensi Yifan, mata sewarna hazelnya meneliti penampilan Sehun. Tak ada yang aneh kecuali surai Sehun yang kembali berubah warna, kali ini warna ungu dengan gradasi kuning pudar di ujung-ujungnya. _Well_ Sehun tetap terlihat mempesona bagaimana pun situasinya.

"Ya..? Kapan kau mengganti warna rambutmu sayang..?" Yifan bertanya sambil mendorong susu vanilla Sehun ke sisi meja seberang dimana jemari Sehun tengah menunggu.

"Kemarin." Sehun menjawab singkat dan meneguk susunya, lalu menyambung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana menurut _dad_..?"

"Kau tentu tau apa yang akan _dad_ ucapkan." Yifan meletakkan _tab_ yang dipegangnya dan melihat Sehun dengan sorot yang sarat akan kasih sayang. "Kau akan selalu terlihat bersinar sayang, bukan karena apa yang kau kenakan tapi karena kau adalah putra _daddy_ dan _mommy_."

Sehun tersenyum, senyum tulus. Yifan adalah _daddy_ terbaik menurutnya, _daddy_ yang mampu untuk sekaligus mengambil peran seorang _mommy_ di hidup Sehun. Sehun tau, mungkin Yifan lah yang paling berat akan kematian sang _mommy_. Yifan kehilangan sosok istri yang sangat dicintainya dan sosok rekan dalam membesarkan Sehun, namun tak pernah sekalipun Sehun melihat _dad_ -nya ini mengeluh dan tetap berusaha memperhatikan Sehun walau dalam kondisi sesibuk apapun.

"Kau tau _dad_..?"

"Hmmm..?" Yifan hanya bergumam karena ia sekarang tengah memantau harga sahamnya dari _tab_ yang di pegangnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Sehun tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit, sangat cantik. "Sangat menyayangimu."

Yifan hanya bisa tertegun, namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan meletakkan _tab_ yang dipegangnya serta menjulurkan tangan panjangnya ke seberang meja untuk mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

" _Daddy_ lebih menyayangimu, kau adalah harta _daddy_ yang paling berharga Sehun."

Hati Sehun menghangat, dan ia berjanji di dalam hati akan mencarikan seorang wanita yang baik untuk Yifan. Seseorang yang bisa membuat Yifan bahagia, dan menghapuskan kesedihan di dalam hati _daddy_ nya ini karena kematian sang _mommy_.

Sehun menatap photo seorang wanita yang terpajang di dinding, wanita cantik namun terlihat _sexy_ disaat bersamaan. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai indah, tubuhnya terbalut gaun berwarna ungu lengkap dengan apron berwarna senada, dan yang terpenting wanita di photo itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Ya, wanita itu adalah _mommy_ dari seorang Wu Sehun dan istri dari seorang Wu Yifan. Wu Hyuna, wanita yang Sehun yakini masih bertahta di hati Yifan walaupun sudah lebih 5 tahun sejak kematian nya. Namun, Sehun juga meyakini kalau _mommy_ -nya juga menginginkan _daddy_ -nya untuk menata kembali masa depan dan bukannya terpaku pada masa lalu.

' _Tenang saja mom, putra kecilmu ini akan mencarikan seseorang yang akan mendampingi dan mencintai dad seperti besarnya cinta mom untuk dad.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hun…" Jongin mencolek bahu Sehun.

Kedua remaja mempesona namun dengan kulit yang amat kontras ini tengah berada di kelas, menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran dan Jongin yang setia mengganggunya, ada saja cara pemuda tan itu mengganggu kekasihnya yang asyik membaca dan melupakannya. Mencolek bahu, menggoyangkan badan Sehun, bahkan mencium pemuda albino itu dengan seenak jidatnya.

Penghuni kelas yang lainnya bukannya tak merasa terganggu, mereka amat merasa terganggu malah. Siapa sih yang tahan melihat uke kesayangan mereka di cium-cium dan dicolek-colek..? Tapi, mana berani mereka menyela perbuatan Jongin. Bukan masalah harta kekayaan sekarang, toh diantara mereka juga banyak yang merupakan pewaris seperti halnya Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi terlebih ke masalah –Seberapa menakutkannya Kim Jongin bila marah-, mereka masih sayang nyawa, please.

"Ada apa..?" Sehun menjawab kalem tanpa menghentikan bacaannya, sudah terlalu kebal dengan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Aku menemukan kandidat yang pas." Jongin menyeringai.

Tanpa harus bertanya ke _Mbah_ Google, Sehun sudah tau kandidat apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin. Maka dengan rela ia menutup buku kesayangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih yang kini sedang nyengir lebar. Merasa senang karena perhatian Sehun sekarang ada padanya.

"Siapa..?"

"Victoria Song." Jongin menunjukkan photo seorang wanita yang Sehun akui cukup cantik, dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan tubuh tinggi semampai.

"China..?" Sehun bertanya sambil meneliti photo itu, seolah menilai bagaimana wujud wanita ini.

"Yup, cantikkan..?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Cantik." Sehun menjawab singkat dan mengembalikan photo itu pada Jongin. "Jongie kenal..?"

"Sedikit, Victoria _noona_ adalah sekretaris papa."

"Umur..?"

"33 tahun."

"Kenapa belum menikah sampai sekarang..?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Kata papa, Victoria _noona_ masih focus ke karirnya. Tapi, tahun ini orang tuanya sudah mendesaknya untuk menikah dan ku pikir kita bisa mencoba. Bagaimana..?" Jongin meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab, setelah berpikir sebentar. "Kita coba."

"Kau yakin..?"

Jongin bertanya kembali, walau ia ngebet ingin mencarikan Yifan seorang kekasih. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tak mau Sehun terbebani, Jongin ingin Sehun nyaman dengan calon yang akan mereka coba jodohkan.

"Tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum manis, amat manis hingga membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

Yah, para penghuni kelas terpaksa kembali menelan ludah saat melihat uke kesayangan mereka mendesah lirih saat bibirnya dilahap rakus oleh Jongin. _Shit_ , wajah memerah Sehun yang terlihat pasrah sukses membuat sebagian orang _horny_ serentak.

 _God..._

Tabahkan lah mereka untuk tidak menge _ **-*Piipppp***_ dan menge _ **-*Piiipppp***_ Sehun sekarang juga.

.

.

Sedangkan di gedung Wu Coorporation, tengah terjadi kecanggungan yang amat sangat. Dua orang lelaki tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang presdir yang berarti adalah ruangan seorang Wu Yifan. Yifan, salah satu dari dua orang lelaki itu nampak meneguk ludahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Mata elangnya menatap seorang pria yang lebih mungil dan terlihat cantik di depannya, pria itu meneguk kopinya dengan anggun seolah tak melihat bagaimana Yifan mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Jadi..?" Si pria mungil memulai pembicaraan namun terdengar cukup ambigu karena bibir plum itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah kata dengan tanda tanya.

"A-aku,-" Yifan tergagap.

"Hum..?" Si mungil menaikkan alis tak mengerti.

"Kapan kau kembali..?" Yifan malah bertanya dan bukannya melanjutkan ucapannya yang tergagap tadi, matanya memandang pria di depannya ini dengan sorot rindu.

"5 bulan yang lalu." Pria itu meneguk kopinya dan menatap Yifan dalam.

"Sudah setelah selama itu kau tak memberitahuku, malah tiba-tiba muncul sebagai klien perusahaan ku?" Yifan terkekeh miris. "Kau benar-benar jahat Kim."

"Well, aku bukan lagi _hobae_ manis mu Kris- _sunbaenim_." Pria itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku sudah banyak berubah."

Yifan bungkam, mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat. Pria itu kembali memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kris', sungguh Yifan amat merindukan panggilan itu terlontar dari bibir plum pria ini.

"Kau..-

Yifan meneguk ludahnya. "- Benar-benar jahat..-

-Kim JoonMyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Ada yang nunggu FF ini…? Gak banyak kata, yang penting Review… kekekekeke

Jangan Males buat review y chingu...

Jaa Na Minna…

Adios….

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **[sayakanoicinoe] [bbuingHyewa] [DW Cokrolesono] [SeiraCBHS] [hunhunie] [nonagrice] [auliavp] [kjinftosh] [ParkJitta] [ohhanniehunnie] [daebaektaeluv] [fyodult] [Haemi Wytha Kim444] [levy95] [Risty662] [Rilakkuma8894] [MinnieWW] [Dazzling Kaise] [babyjunma] [afifah kulkasnyachangmin] [yeon1411] [tinkaibell] [Rofa575] [FarIndfussy] [Dewi624] [PikaaChuu] [galaxyfrisca] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [MaknaEXO] [sehuniesm] [dia luhane] [exolweareone9400] [Zelobysehuna] [izzsweetcity] [hannik2206] [yunacho90] [le3chan] [JongOdult] [L] [Kjh84] [ohunie] [kaihunn] [sumiya wu] [YunYuliHun] [homin lover] [DragonFan] [parkbyun] [sehunskai] [wu hana] [choco jin] [Nabila646] [Hyunra89] [VampireDPS] [kawaigirl49] [chanbaek0605] [HamsterXiumin] [krisyeolkaihunperfect] [GameGyu92] [haeri20412] [xxcbaekido]**


End file.
